


(It Starts With) a Terrible Idea

by myemergence



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Hot & Sexy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/pseuds/myemergence
Summary: Eddie leans forward and calls the bartender over, ordering two shots of Jameson. His gaze settles on Buck, “Most great nights start with a terrible idea.” Buck feels his brain stop at Eddie’s words, silent for a long moment as he tries to catch back up. Eddie slides one of the shots in front of Buck. “To terrible ideas?”Their shot glasses clink together, drowned out by the noise in the bar surrounding them. “To memorable nights.” Buck’s tongue darts out and wets his bottom lip, his bright blue eyes settling on Eddie’s dark ones. Eddie smiles at him and Buck can’t stop himself from thinking how unfair it is that he’s so fucking gorgeous. He pushes the thought aside as the amber liquid slides down his throat, the warmth burning a path down to the pit of his stomach as he and Eddie slide their empty shot glasses onto the bartop.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769923
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	(It Starts With) a Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my girl Nicole for the beta on this! Here's an excerpt from the Corporate AU I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it!

The corner of Buck’s lip twitches slightly. “It’s the greatest feeling, knowing that something that you’ve done has impacted someone else, changed their life in some way.” Buck finishes off his beer. “Are you ready for another round, or,” he stops for a moment when he sees Josh and Chim doing a shot further down the bar. 

“You wanna do a shot?” Eddie questions, his brow raising a little as he notices where Buck’s gaze stops.

Buck shrugs before a breathy laugh slips past his lips. “It’s probably a terrible idea.”

Eddie leans forward and calls the bartender over, ordering two shots of Jameson. His gaze settles on Buck, “Most great nights start with a terrible idea.” Buck feels his brain stop at Eddie’s words, silent for a long moment as he tries to catch back up. Eddie slides one of the shots in front of Buck. “To terrible ideas?”

Their shot glasses clink together, drowned out by the noise in the bar surrounding them. “To memorable nights.” Buck’s tongue darts out and wets his bottom lip, his bright blue eyes settling on Eddie’s dark ones. Eddie smiles at him and Buck can’t stop himself from thinking how unfair it is that he’s so fucking gorgeous. He pushes the thought aside as the amber liquid slides down his throat, the warmth burning a path down to the pit of his stomach as he and Eddie slide their empty shot glasses onto the bartop. 

Buck’s brow pinches together when he sees another pair of filled shot glasses and looks at the bartender. “These are on the gentleman in the blue shirt at the end of the bar.” His eyes slide to the end of the bar, a mischievous smile on the familiar face there. He’s going to kick Josh’s ass tomorrow.

“And really terrible ideas,” Eddie chuckles and Buck swears he can feel the vibrations from Eddie’s chuckle settle deep in his stomach. He ignores the feeling and grabs the second shot glass as Eddie does the same, and they quickly throw back the second round of shots. 

Eddie and Buck continue to talk and laugh, and Buck isn’t sure how the conversation spills from his lips so easily. It could be their third shots of Jameson, but he’s really not sure at this point. He just knows that he really likes Eddie’s company, really likes  _ Eddie _ . He watches as Eddie’s hair falls forward into his eyes and Buck resists the urge to reach out and push it away.

“You guys alright?” Bobby asks as he sets one hand on Eddie’s shoulder, the other on Buck’s. Buck notices then that everyone else has their jackets on and it looks like they’re all getting ready to leave. If he’s being honest, everyone else including their friends, faded away a few shots ago. His focus has been solely on Eddie. Eddie assures Bobby that they’re fine and that they’ll both call an Uber. They all say their goodbyes and leave Buck and Eddie alone in their stools at the end of the bar.

Eddie looks around the bar like he’s searching for something. “Darts?” he asks when he finds an open dart board.

Buck has played darts once in his life, and he was terrible. It’s a stupid, pointless game. “Sure, I love darts,” he says.

“Alright, the loser buys the next round,” Eddie says as he gets the dart board set up. When Buck completely misses the dart board twice in a row, Eddie is kind enough to only chuckle.

“Guess we know who that’s gonna be.” Buck grumbles, positioning his frame rigidly behind the line on the floor.

“You need to relax a little,” Eddie instructs as he walks up behind Buck. Eddie’s hands rest on top of Buck’s tense shoulders and the only thing that Buck can focus on is the heat radiating through his body, beneath the fabric of his shirt where Eddie’s fingers are pressing. Eddie’s hands drop lower to Buck’s waist as he leans into him. “This next time, lean into it a little.” Buck’s breath drains out of him at the press of Eddie’s solid frame behind him. 

“Are you trying to say I’m tense?” Buck manages.

“I’m saying you need to be more pliable.” He wishes that he could see Eddie’s face right now, but is thankful for the small grace that Eddie can’t see his own. Eddie’s hand grips Buck’s. “Stop making a fist,” Eddie coaches him as his fingers move over Buck’s, urging him to release the tense grip on the dart. If Eddie continues to press into Buck and breathes against his neck like this, things are going to get really embarrassing for Buck.

Buck realizes maybe he doesn’t hate darts. At least not if he’s playing with Eddie.

“Alright, we’re gonna try this one together.” Buck thinks he’s no longer breathing as Eddie guides him, his movements are more fluid with Eddie’s assistance. As they move forward and release the dart, a barely audible groan escapes Buck’s lips as he feels the shape of Eddie’s hard-on pressing through his jeans. “You alright?”

Buck resists the urge to resituate himself in the middle of the bar and instead says, “It stayed on the board this time.” 

“It did,” Eddie agrees as he releases Buck. “I still kicked your ass, and you still owe me a shot.” 

“Usually I suck at taking direction,” Buck says as he moves towards the bar.

“I think we established that at the fire. We can work on that.” Eddie’s voice sounds raspier than before, less steady. He settles beside Buck and smirks causing Buck to wonder if he imagined the slight shake in Eddie’s tone only moments before.

Buck focuses on the darkness that flashes in Eddie’s eyes and thinks he’s going to choke on his tongue as he tries to swallow. Buck runs his own company, gives people orders daily and yet something happens to him at the thought of taking orders from Eddie. Buck doesn’t say anything right away, but turns to Eddie extending the offered shot then, “I think we could have made the wager a little more interesting.”

“Oh?”

“Played for something else,” Buck says as he feels his heart thundering in his chest. Eddie takes the offered shot and they both down them quickly. “We could play again.”

Eddie’s so close that Buck can feel Eddie’s breath on his face. “For what?” Buck swallows slowly, fingers brushing against Eddie’s hand as he takes his now empty shot glass from him and sets it on the countertop of the bar beside them. 

“I’m sure we could figure something out.”

Buck isn’t sure what he’s going to suggest, if he’s being honest. He just knows that being this close to Eddie is fogging his brain and he can’t think straight. “How about we play for-” 

“What if it’s a surprise?” Eddie stops him abruptly with his words, searching Buck’s face. 

“A surprise?” Buck’s words come out almost strangled, his eyes shifting from Eddie’s eyes, notes the slight nod of Eddie’s head in response. Eddie is going to kick his ass in darts again, there’s no question there. So what he’s really asking himself is if he’s willing to be surprised by what Eddie wants. “Uh, yeah - yeah that’s fine.”

They walk back to the dart board in the slowly emptying bar. Buck doesn’t have high hopes for the game, and it’s a good thing. Because it’s clear from the first round that he’s going to lose. Thankfully all of his darts actually hit the board this round, but his accuracy hasn’t improved much beyond that. 

“This could be the game right here.” Eddie teases with a wink as he makes his way up to the line. Buck leans back against the wall, arms crossed at his chest. Long lean legs stretch out and he admires Eddie as he closes out the last number that he needs. Game over.

“Looks like you successfully kicked my ass,” Buck smiles, forcing himself to look as relaxed as possible despite the excitement from the unknown that thunders in his chest. “Now the question is, what do I owe you?”

Eddie moves closer to Buck, stepping into his space. With Buck angled back against the wall, the two inch height difference between them is nearly non-existent. He’s so close and Buck nearly sucks in his bottom lip at how little space there is between them. “A kiss,” Eddie says, watching Buck for his reaction. Buck’s lips part slightly, looking at Eddie’s lips as the bar around them seems to still.

“A kiss?” Buck says finally, an airy laugh passing through his parted lips.

“A kiss,” Eddie confirms as one hand moves to cradle Buck’s cheek, his body angling impossibly closer. “If you don’t want this…” he whispers, thumb brushing against Buck’s jawline.

The words are cut short, as Buck mutters an almost breathless, “I do.” He reaches out a hand, resting it on Eddie’s hip and uses his hand to leverage Eddie’s body into his. The first brush of Eddie’s lips against Buck’s is light and barely there, as though in exact opposition to the needy press of their bodies together. Eddie’s lips taste like a mixture of whiskey and mint and Buck is lost in the taste of his lips as much as the feel of them.

Eddie’s fingers curl gently into the base of Buck’s skull bringing him closer as he deepens the kiss. Eddie’s murmured groan dies against Buck’s lips and if there was any question as to whether Buck wanted this too, the hard press against Eddie’s hip is enough to dispel any doubt. Finally, Buck breaks the kiss, breathless as his head dips forward, his forehead leaning against Eddie’s as he regains his breath. “That was…” he murmurs.

“That was,” Eddie confirms with an equally breathless chuckle, lifting his eyes to Buck’s. “I’m gonna call an Uber and get out of here.”

“Yeah, I need to get an Uber, too.” Buck feels Eddie finally stand up, no longer pressing his solid body into Buck’s front and Buck nearly shivers at the loss of his heat. 

Buck has barely kissed anyone in the last couple of years, since he came to L.A. Sure, he’s had a random one night stand here and there. Yet he’s certain that his body has never felt so alive from a kiss before. Even minutes after their kiss has ended and they wait for their Uber to arrive, Buck can almost certainly still feel the gentle brush of Eddie’s lips against his.

Maybe it’s the whiskey talking.

Or maybe he’s just  _ that  _ attracted to Eddie, which feels like it should be an impossibility.


End file.
